


Complice malgré lui

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Manipulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titre : Complice malgré lui<br/>Communauté LJ / Thème: 31_jours / 4 septembre - Petits meurtres entre amis<br/>Personnages: Shura, Deathmask, Saga<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Nombre de mots: # 1 700<br/>Notes:  Basé sur l’anime, et préquelle à celui-ci. Post-assassinat d’Aioros. D’après la chronologie officielle de Kurumada, les deux protagonistes de ce texte sont âgés d’une dizaine d’années. Hum… j’ai eu beau essayer, ma cervelle a du mal à descendre en dessous de treize ou quatorze ans…<br/>Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada</p>
    </blockquote>





	Complice malgré lui

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Complice malgré lui  
> Communauté LJ / Thème: 31_jours / 4 septembre - Petits meurtres entre amis  
> Personnages: Shura, Deathmask, Saga  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Nombre de mots: # 1 700  
> Notes: Basé sur l’anime, et préquelle à celui-ci. Post-assassinat d’Aioros. D’après la chronologie officielle de Kurumada, les deux protagonistes de ce texte sont âgés d’une dizaine d’années. Hum… j’ai eu beau essayer, ma cervelle a du mal à descendre en dessous de treize ou quatorze ans…  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

** Complice malgré lui **

 

 

« Bon, et on en fait quoi, maintenant ? »

D’un air dubitatif, et quelque peu dégoûté, le Capricorne contemplait la scène de carnage. Son alter ego du Cancer n’y était pas allé de main morte ; toute la famille, femme, enfants et nourrissons y était passée.

« Tu es pressé ? Un autre chevalier d’or à découper peut-être ? »

Deathmask avait tourné la tête vers son acolyte, un rictus goguenard en travers de sa figure de gosse, salie par le sang de ses victimes.

 

L’autre grimaça. Les événements de ces derniers jours demeuraient vivaces, et il n’appréciait que fort modérément la saillie de ce fou furieux qu’il connaissait à peine, avec lequel le Pope – non, le _nouveau_ Pope, corrigea-t-il mentalement – l’avait obligé à faire équipe. A cette idée, il se rembrunit un peu plus. Lui, qui avait accompli son devoir avec toute l’efficacité requise et qui aurait dû en retirer les honneurs, se retrouvait affublé d’une mission digne d’un chevalier de bronze. Et encore. N’importe quel apprenti un tant soit peu doué, aurait pu se charger de cette tâche pour le moins facile. Trouver et châtier les quelques gardes qui en avaient trop vu et trop entendu au cours de cette nuit funeste n’avait rien d’insurmontable. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu’il faisait là, dans cette masure à moitié délabrée et devant ces cadavres démembrés, au lieu d’être dans son temple, prêt à parer à toute éventualité. La menace qui pesait sur la fragile réincarnation d’Athéna était encore bien trop récente ; il était de son devoir de veiller sur elle.

 

Du bout du pied, le Cancer regroupait négligemment les morceaux épars au centre de la pièce, sur le plancher déformé par les années et l’humidité. Bientôt le tas sanguinolent fut presque aussi haut que les deux jeunes chevaliers qui s’entre-regardèrent une seconde, avant que Deathmask ne décrète :

« Toi, tu t’occupes de creuser les tombes.

— Et toi ?

— Je vais faire un peu de rangement. »

 

Le Capricorne finit par dénicher le lieu adéquat, une centaine de mètres derrière l’habitation, au cœur d’un bosquet à peine plus dense que le maquis aux alentours. Il fallait faire vite, à partir de maintenant. Le Pope leur avait demandé d’être discret et de faire en sorte de ne pas risquer d’impliquer le Sanctuaire dans cette petite expédition punitive. Un test ? Shura ruminait cette possibilité susceptible d’expliquer sa participation à ce massacre, tandis que de quelques salves d’Excalibur soigneusement distribuées, il excavait le sol en une série de parallélépipèdes suffisamment profonds pour empêcher toute découverte ultérieure malencontreuse. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il avait fait ses preuves en châtiant le traître ; peut-être ce nouveau Pope, qui avait été obligé de se débarrasser de son prédécesseur pour assurer la protection de leur déesse, comptait-il faire de lui son bras droit ? A cette idée, le jeune espagnol en oublia sa tâche en cours. Une seule obsession l’avait animé tout au long de son entraînement : devenir le plus digne et le plus droit des protecteurs d’Athéna. Il accomplissait son devoir et obéissait aux ordres sur la foi de cette seule certitude, aussi sûrement chevillée à son esprit que l’était le septième sens à son corps. Peu importait les moyens après tout, pourvu que nul ne doute jamais de son abnégation.

 

« Hé, toi, va chercher le reste. »

Le chevalier du Cancer s’avançait vers lui, les bras encombrés par un tas informe recouvert par un drap souillé. En repartant vers la bicoque, Shura croisa son regard ; il n’y vit rien de ce qui pouvait animer un véritable chevalier. Il chassa le doute qui menaçait de s’insinuer de nouveau en lui, en se retournant un instant pour observer le Cancer. Non, ils n’avaient vraiment rien en commun. L’autre gamin n’était qu’un exécutant, cela se voyait dans sa démarche lourde, cela s’entendait dans son langage de basse extraction, cela se lisait dans ses yeux luisant de folie. Si le Capricorne avait été placé là, aux côtés de ce… de ce boucher, c’était à coup sûr pour s’assurer du bon déroulement de la mission, parce qu’il était toute bonnement impossible que le Pope puisse accorder sa confiance à Deathmask.

 

Lorsqu’il revint près des tombes – en effet, le ménage avait été effectué dans la maison ; rien ne restait qui aurait pu laisser croire qu’une dizaine de meurtres avaient été perpétrés là, à peine une heure plus tôt – son acolyte s’était déjà débarrassé de son fardeau empaqueté, et contemplait le fond des fosses, les mains sur les hanches, un air supérieurement satisfait étirant ses traits cruels. A son tour, le Capricorne laissa dévaler son propre paquet, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de détourner le regard. Pas assez cependant. Le drap demeura entortillé autour de son poignet, et une avalanche de têtes cascada dans le trou au-dessous de lui.

 

« Que… ?! »

 

Un pas, puis un autre, marquèrent le recul d’un Shura horrifié. Les visages… les visages avaient tous disparu. Ce n’était plus que chairs à vif, dents immaculées dans un océan rougeâtre dépourvu de lèvres, yeux arrondis et fixes dans l’impossibilité d’occulter l’horreur dont ils avaient été témoins.

 

« Fou… Fou ! » Cria le Capricorne en faisant volte-face vers Deathmask. Il remarqua alors le paquet plat entouré de linges que le Cancer conservait au creux de son bras replié. « Qu’as-tu donc fait ?!

— Moi ? Oh pas grand-chose : j’emporte juste quelques souvenirs, pas de quoi…

— Un monstre…Souffla Shura, les yeux dilatés d’indignation. Voilà ce que tu es, un monstre qui n’a rien à faire au Sanctuaire ! Comment as-tu pu… Ces gens, ils…

— Oh la, oh la, c’est quoi cet accès soudain de vertu ? Se moqua Deathmask, avant de désigner les tombes d’un menton dédaigneux. Je te signale que tu en as tués autant que moi et d’ailleurs… ça se voit. Sacré précision dans la découpe, y a pas à dire.

— Je n’ai… – l’autre gamin s’étouffait d’indignation – Je n’ai fait qu’obéir aux ordres. Et _ça_ , on ne nous l’a pas demandé ! Je n’ai pas le choix. » Et le Capricorne de reprendre contenance, sans toutefois oser jeter un nouveau coup d’œil à la vision de cauchemar qui s’offrait à ses pieds. « Je vais devoir en référer au Grand Pope.

— Oh, en plus d’être une petite nature, il est cafteur ! Railla l’autre, qui déjà s’éloignait. Et bien, fais donc, fais donc… Mais n’oublie jamais une chose…. » Le Cancer marqua une pause, avant de poursuivre, un ton autrement plus bas et plus dangereux : « Tu étais ici, avec moi. »

 

 

_ Un peu plus tard, dans la salle du trône… _

 

« Deathmask du Cancer et Shura du Capricorne, enfin vous voici de retour. »

 

La voix du nouveau maître du Sanctuaire était douce, et apaisante. Si semblable en fait à celle de son prédécesseur – l’imitation était élégante et peu perceptible – que certains des chevaliers d’or présents qui n’avaient pas encore éventé la supercherie, souriaient béatement.

 

Le Cancer réprima un ricanement lorsqu’il passa devant ces bienheureux, tandis que Shura n’y prêtait pas la moindre attention, tout entier concentré sur la révélation qu’il s’apprêtait à faire au sujet de l’indigence mentale de son alter ego. Celui-ci devait être exécuté, sous peine de jeter l’opprobre sur l’ensemble de la chevalerie, voire sur Athéna elle-même. Et il se ferait un plaisir, cette fois, d’obéir à l’ordre qui ne manquerait pas de lui être donné à cet effet.

 

« Comment s’est déroulée votre mission ? S’enquit le maître du Sanctuaire, d’un ton toujours aussi serein.

— On ne peut…

— Grand Pope ! – Shura avait fait un pas en avant, pour se placer devant son alter ego et lui couper la parole – je me dois de vous informer que… »

 

Le masque sombre qui couvrait les traits de leur supérieur avait pivoté en direction du Capricorne qui sentit ses mots s’étrangler au fond de sa gorge. Impavide, ses orbes écarlate ne laissant rien deviner du regard qui fixait le jeune espagnol, il donna pourtant l’impression à ce dernier de se déformer pour se muer en un visage hideux et repoussant.

L’illusion ne dura qu’un instant, suffisant néanmoins pour permettre à Deathmask de reprendre le dessus :

« Les complices du traître – Aioros du Sagittaire – ont tous été exécutés, conformément à vos ordres, Grand Pope.

— C’est une bonne chose, opina le masque, qui ne s’était toujours pas détourné de Shura. Il ne subsiste donc plus aucun risque que leurs mensonges pervertissent la paix du Sanctuaire, n’est-ce pas ?

— Plus le moindre, Grand Pope, j’y ai… Nous y avons veillé, le chevalier du Capricorne et moi-même, répondit le Cancer d’un ton aussi obséquieux qu’il sonnait faux. Et quand bien même ils viendraient à “ressortir” de leur tombe, nul ne serait en mesure de se rappeler que ces gens ont trahi le Sanctuaire… et la déesse Athéna.

— Je vous félicite, tous les deux, pour votre efficacité. Il est important que chacun, ici bas, se sente en sécurité grâce à vous. »

 

Lorsque le Pope quitta son trône, il ne lâcha pas du regard un Capricorne abasourdi, et qui commençait à sentir l’onde poisseuse de la terreur s’insinuer dans ses veines. S’approchant, le maître du Sanctuaire posa une main sur l’épaule de l’Espagnol, une main dont il perçut le poids écrasant au travers de son armure :

« Grâce à _nous tous_ , rectifia le Pope, d’une voix doucereuse. Shura, je suis très fier de toi, et je peux constater que ta dévotion à notre déesse bien aimée est décidément sans faille. Je gage que celle-ci se renforcera encore un peu plus – si tant est que cela soit possible – auprès du chevalier du Cancer, dont tu sembles si complémentaire. »

Glacé, Shura vit l’autre main du Pope atterrir sur l’épaule de Deathmask.

« Aussi, dorénavant, vous ferez équipe tous les deux. Sachez-le, je n’ai pas le moindre doute : je sais que vous ferez de grandes choses en ayant toujours à l’esprit… notre intérêt commun. »

 


End file.
